


Practical Lessons

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Durincest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Sex Lessons, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle-Nephews Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure and unashamed Triple Durincest slash as I felt like giving these three a good seeing to. </p><p>For my eager fans of Thorin / Kili / Fili - Enjoy!! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts), [dttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/gifts), [dardragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dardragon/gifts).



The first time he walked in on Thorin impaling his brother, Kili had fled Thorin's rooms before either the king or his heir had been able to say anything. They hadn't talked about it afterwards. It was possibly the only thing the brothers didn't talk about. Fili was a bit older than Kili and the youngest hadn't come into heat yet. He had been frightened to see his brother underneath his powerful uncle like that, grunting like an animal with Fili whimpering underneath him. And he had wondered why Thorin would do so a thing to his brother and why Fili let him.

It was Thorin who had talked to Kili afterwards, reassuring him that he didn't need to be scared or worried, that his brother was fine and that it was something he would come to understand in time. But Kili had made sure to knock before entering his uncle's chambers from then on.

The second time really wasn't Kili's fault since he found Fili straddling Thorin on his own bed which he shared with his brother. He had flushed deeply, as had Fili. But Thorin had calmly told him to leave and come back later.

Again it had been Thorin who had come to find him afterwards, apologising for their indiscretion. Kili was older now and no longer worried but instead rather embarrassed by what he'd seen. And the brothers seemed to have an unspoken agreement that this subject was off limits.

Come the third time Kili is beginning to think that they are doing it on purpose, getting a kick out of being caught like that as he finds his brother on his back on the kitchen table in Thorin's dwelling with Thorin on his knees between his brother's thighs driving his tongue deep between Fili's buttocks. And he wants to sprint out of the room like every previous time, already turned on his heels.

But Thorin stops him in his tracks. “Kili. Since you are intend on interrupting your brother's lessons you might as well stay. I think you are old enough to begin your own lessons. Come here and I will teach you how to pleasure brother.”

Kili flushes a deep red as he slowly turns. But as he looks at his brother he finds him grinning at him and he knows instantly that this is no chance meeting. That both uncle and brother have been planning this all along.

Thorin has risen to his feet now and Kili can but stare at the large cock that stands hard against his belly. “All in good time, _nidoyuh_ ,” Thorin grins at him. “First I will teach you the necessary preparation. Take off your clothes and then kneel before your brother.”

Kili does as he's told as he starts to remove his clothes. He is conscious of the two pairs of eyes of his uncle and brother gliding over his body and how it's stirring him. But he is not going to let his predatory kin treat him like some child that they can push around as they wish and as he pulls off his breeches he puts his hands defiantly on his hips, as if to challenge Thorin although he is not sure to what end exactly.

“Kneel, I said,” Thorin reminds him. Kili gives him one last rebellious stare but Thorin's stern look in return doesn't falter and in the end his elder wins.

“Good boy,” Thorin muses. “Now, as you follow my instruction I will simultaneously demonstrate on you what it feels like to your brother.” He can hear Fili whimper at the realisation of what that means for his little brother and to his delight he can see his heir's cock twitching against his skin in hungry anticipation. “Push your bottom back towards me. First of all I want you to make him nice and moist. Pull apart his lovely buttocks and savour that pink bud that you find there. Let your tongue play around first. And then, when you feel he's ready, push in slowly. Just follow my lead.”

Kili's eyes are wide at the obscene instruction but Fili has propped himself up now and is smiling encouragingly at him. And as Thorin gently pulls apart his soft buttocks, he does the same to Fili in front of him.

Kili almost screams as Thorin's rough tongue licks over his entrance, so unexpected is the feeling. But it is so good too and he quickly follows the instruction as his own tongue presses against Fili's folds, gently lapping at him, making his brother wriggle in delight as Kili himself shudders under Thorin's play. Kili instinctively wants to push his tongue in, but for once he awaits his uncle's guidance and Thorin is patient as he continues to spread moisture all over Kili's crease, licking eagerly over the crumpled skin that is the entrance to such pleasure. In the end Thorin has both brothers groaning in frustration at his lengthy foreplay.

Thorin smiles from his position behind Kili. “The impatience of youth.” And Kili squeals as his hips are roughly pulled back when Thorin stabs his tongue into him.

“Kee,” Fili whimpers, reminding his little brother that he is supposed to repeat the motion with him. And a moment later he feels the soft wonderful stretching as Kili's tongue is fucking him slowly, pushing his tongue into the fold in the rhythm that Thorin is setting for them, wriggling his tongue against the firm pressure of that tight muscle that is slowly starting to give way to open up beautifully for him. As Kili lifts his head he can see his brother’s cock leaking clear streaks onto his belly whilst Kili's own length is dribbling little puddles onto Thorin's kitchen floor. And he thinks if Thorin keeps up this pace he will spend himself right there.

But Thorin isn’t going to let them off that easily and the brothers whimper as Thorin pulls away his tongue, forcing Kili to do the same. “Well done, my little pupils. Now we will do some finger work. Follow me.” And Thorin gets up and walks to his bedroom without a further glance.

Kili too scrambles to his feet and helps his brother down from the table. To his surprise and delight Fili pulls him into a quick passionate kiss before they hear Thorin order them to come to him right now. And the brothers grin at each other, both now starting to feel at ease with the situation and eager to be taught more by their uncle about such bodily pleasures.

“There you are,” Thorin growls. “Don't ever leave me waiting again. Fili, on your back in the middle, now!” and Thorin points at the large double bed. “Now Kili, I want you to face your brother so you can see what you're doing to him. You'll be on all fours so I have good access to you.”

Kili moans at the instruction alone as he seats himself between his brother’s thighs. “Here,”' Thorin hands him a pillow. “Push this under his bum. It will make it easier for him later too.” And Fili accommodatingly pushes up his backside as Kili shuffles the pillow under his buttocks, grinning widely at him.

Kili can feel Thorin roaming his hands over his back and hips now as he places hot wet kisses all over him. “Just relax your brother a little,” he whispers against skin. “Feel his hot skin under your fingers.” And Kili complies, seated on his legs as he strokes up and down Fili’s body. And he can see any remnants of tension dropping from his brother’s face as he closes his eyes to the feeling of his hands.

“That’s good,” he can hear Thorin whisper. “Now use some oil.” And he hands Kili a bottle from which he himself has poured some of the lubrication in his hand. “Just relax. Just stroke him a little more like this.” Both Fili and Kili are moaning softly under the warm spread of the oil. “Follow my lead. Be real careful, you don’t want to hurt your brother.”

Kili is concerned as Thorin says that but Fili grabs and squeezes his hand reassuringly. Then Kili tenses for just a moment as Thorin’s fingers are starting to stroke over that special place between his buttocks again. And as he repeats the action on Fili the sight of his brother wriggling before him is making him ache.

“Just one finger,” Thorin instructs him next. “Real gentle. Feel him give way for you.” And then as he is sliding his own finger into Kili, “That’s it my boy, open up for me. Take it inside you.” Thorin’s voice is starting to turn into a deep groan now as he slowly presses his finger deeper inside Kili whilst watching him do the same to Fili. Fili’s moans are louder and more urgent than Kili’s whimpers, who is concentrating so hard on both the stretching of his own backside and his brother’s. Fili has had Thorin pound him enough times to take the digit with relative ease. But Kili is a virgin still and Thorin is taking him very slowly, allowing him to get used to the feeling before he goes any further.

“Does it feel okay, Kili?” he whispers and Kili nods as he gently pushes himself back a little more onto Thorin’s finger. “Are you both ready for another?” And the brothers hum in unison.

Fili writhes at the second finger which is stretching him very nicely now. But Kili is struggling a little at first as Thorin scissors him slowly. “It’s okay _nidoyuh_ , just relax. It will feel a little weird, I know, but it is going to feel so good in a moment.” Right on queue Thorin finds his spot and has Kili crying out in delight, fucking himself back onto Thorin’s finger for more.

As Kili pulls himself together he looks at Fili who is smiling at the look of pure heat on his little brother’s blushed face. “How did you do that?” Kili throws his head back questioningly at Thorin. “Can I do that for Fili too?”

Thorin grins widely at him as he gently pulls his fingers back. “You can. Just gently curve you fingers up and slide them slowly along the soft wall of your brother. Just keep going real gentle until you feel a little bump. Trust me, Fili will tell you when you find it.” And he kisses Kili’s back with a wide smirk.

Fili sure does do that as he positively wails when Kili finds his special place. And Thorin returns his own fingers to their original position until both brothers are almost in tears from the overwhelming sensation.

“I think that’s enough,” Thorin sighs deeply as the delight of playing with his nephew’s like this has made him rock hard. “Otherwise you’ll be making a mess of yourselves before we’ve even got to the main event.” And again he retracts his fingers gently, drawing a gasp from Kili’s lips as his fingers pop free.

“Add more oil,” Thorin instructs and Kili jumps as he finds his uncle’s large hand grab his dick and rub ample lubrication onto him, simultaneously stroking himself with his other slicked hand. “Onto his entrance too,” and the demonstration continues as Kili can feel more oil being rubbed generously between his cheeks.

“Kili, this might hurt a little, okay,” Thorin kisses his back again. “But I will be real gentle and you must just try and relax as much as you can. Just let me breach you first before we move on to Fili. He can just watch for a little while.” And he smiles cheekily at his blond heir. “I am sure that that is acceptable to your brother.” And he finds Fili nodding in eager anticipation of seeing his little brother lose his virginity by Thorin’s cock.

Kili clenches as soon as he can feel the pressure of Thorin’s cockhead starting to stretch him. Fili grabs hold of his hands, squeezing them softly as he whispers soft, loving encouragements to his little brother. He remembers the first time Thorin had breached him and how he had thought that he was never going to be able to take all of that heavy sword that his uncle tried to sheaf in him, incredulous at how full he had felt as Thorin has slowly taken him until they were fully joined. But he also knows that if his brother relaxes enough he too will find how good it feels to have Thorin inside him.

Thorin is softly stroking Kili’s back and his buttocks until he relaxes again. The next things he knows Thorin has pushed past the initial resistance and although the stretching does hurt and it makes Kili feel like he has to wee real bad for a moment, a few seconds later his body starts to accept Thorin’s cock, allowing his uncle to push in just a little further until he has seated himself comfortably in his youngest nephew.

Thorin just holds himself there for a moment. “Kili, you move when you are ready,” he whispers, enjoying the heat and intense tightness of Kili’s virgin hole squeezing his length. Kili thinks it takes a lifetime before he feels ready but in reality he soon starts to move himself back just a little.

“That’s it, my sweetness,” Thorin pants softly. “Just ride yourself back onto me gently. Just relax.” And as Kili complies and starts to relax more, he can take Thorin’s length deeper and deeper until finally Thorin finds himself completely enveloped by Kili’s heat.

“Now, are you ready to make love to your brother?” Thorin asks and Kili almost chokes at the question, but he nods eagerly, his mouth watering as he glances at Fili’s deep pink entrance, now invitingly stretched open for him.

“I am just going to pull back, to allow you to seat yourself first,” Thorin says softly. “Let Fili guide you in. Just take him nice and slow.” And Thorin has already removed himself with an obscene pop as he finishes the last sentence making Kili groan from the sudden loss.

Fili is already a puddle under him, pleading and begging him to shaft him. “Yes, Kili, that’s it,” he takes over the guidance from Thorin now. “Slowly, just hold it for a second.” And Fili’s body is assessing his brother’s dick, moulding itself to its shape as he slowly slides in deeper. “Oh Kee, you feel so good in me,” Fili sighs and Thorin squeezes his base as he watches the brothers have this beautiful moment between them.

“Fee, this feels so good,” Kili groans. “So very good. I want to… I want to come in you so bad.”

Thorin knows he needs to move if he is to finish together with Kili as he intends to. He gently pushes Kili open again, teasing in a finger once more just briefly before he pushes his cock back between those soft pink cheeks. Kili is quicker to relax to the feeling this time round and after a few slow moves Thorin feels him relax enough to start to ride him gently.

Kili doesn’t think there can be anything better in this world than this feeling. Thorin is filling him again and again in this steady rhythm that is making his head swim, when at the same time the thrusting against his backside is pushing him in the same rhythm into his brother. All Kili can do is lean forward and find balance as Thorin’s thrusts do not allow him anything but to just go with the motion.

Fili is completely wrecked now, his usually perfectly braided hair wildly splayed across the pillows, his eyes half closed, his mouth half open as he pants heavily.

Next Kili knows Thorin’s hand has snaked around him and takes hold of Fili’s erection. And Fili’s eyes fly open with another deep groan escaping his lips. “I don’t need to teach you how to jerk him off, do I?” Thorin grunts in Kili’s ear. It’s a rhetorical question. He knows by now Kili is old enough to have had plenty of practice in the art of self-pleasure.

“Oh Thorin…” Fili moans under the both of them. “Gonna come…”

“Paint your brother with pearls, _mizimuh_.” And Fili happily obeys as Thorin aims the streaks of white at Kili’s belly and chest, coating him in the hot liquid that squirts from his brother as he pulls him through his orgasm.

It has the required effect on Kili who Thorin can feel tremble under him now, squeezing him even harder as he comes loudly in his brother, filling him with his own hot semen. And as if in a chain reaction Thorin follows immediately, mining himself deep into Kili’s hole as he shivers through the pleasure of his peak. At the bottom of the pile of shuddering bodies Fili is having an almost out of body experience as Thorin’s ecstasy is pumping Kili into him over and over again, way past his initial peak.

When Thorin finally slows his thrusts to a hold Kili is close to passing out. But Thorin isn’t done with his boys yet. “Kili, on your hands and knees again,” he whispers hoarsely. “Fili, behind him in the same pose please.”

Both Kili and Fili are red in the face with hitching breaths, heads swaying in the aftermath of their climax and at the thought of the next kink that their uncle is demanding from them as they follow the final instruction.

Thorin sits himself at the end of the train of bodies, marvelling for a moment at Fili’s pink pulsing hole before him, little droplets of Kili’s pearls starting to form at the rim now. He doesn’t need to give any further verbal encouragement as he knows Fili will follow his lead with little guidance. And Thorin teases his fingers over the sensitive pucker, making Fili tremble under his touch resulting in a gentle seeping down his sack, which Thorin’s finger traces with interest. He can hear Kili groan as Fili is impatiently probing him. “Pulse for me, _thakuh_ ,” Thorin breathes his hot breath between those smeared cheeks and catches the little droplets of sweet cum that appear on his tongue.

Fili splutters as his brother gives him a face full of Thorin’s hot white cum and Thorin laughs as the elder tackles his younger brother, pulling him into a messy kiss as he smears the royal seed over his brothers lips and cheeks.

“I think a bath is in order,” Thorin smiles as the brothers come to rest in each other’s arms, sticky lips smiling up at him. “You have done well today.”

“We have a good teacher,” Fili smirks and at that the brothers grab Thorin between them, pressing their sultry lips against a cheek on each side, before three tongues entwine in an awkward battle for dominance. And Thorin thinks that the bath may have to wait a little as this lesson doesn’t seem to quite be finished yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Nidoyuh = my boy  
> Mizimuh = my jewel  
> Thakuh = my mine


End file.
